


Petite Cafe

by RDX_1



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDX_1/pseuds/RDX_1
Summary: A very shy Juyeon finds himself going back to the same cafe everyday only to stare at an employee he finds very cute. One day, he finally gets the courage to finally talk to him. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 8





	Petite Cafe

Wednesday afternoon. 3:54 pm. Juyeon had just finished his last class & was headed to a little cafe near his university. It was certainly not his first time here as he did this after his classes almost everyday. He ordered the same Vanilla Frap with extra whipped cream & took a seat near the counter to wait for his drink. This was his favorite seat as it was towards the corner of the cafe so he was far from other people. But the best part about this seat was the view. Juyeon couldn't help but stare at the petit male he had been dying to see: a young part-time employee by the name of Jacob.

With a nearly symmetrical face, light hair & double eyelids, Juyeon found the features on Jacob to be very appealing and gave Jacob a very cute look. Juyeon just loved that about him. For several minutes all Juyeon did was sit down & stared aimlessly until... 

"Juyeon! Juyeon! Your Vanilla Bean Frap with extra whipped cream!" _Friiick!_ Juyeon quickly got up to grab his drink. _God, that's the fourth time this has happened! Get it together Juyeon._ Juyeon quickly sat back down & violently sipped his drink. God, Jacob's presence was so strong, it made him forget everything. Ever since Juyeon saw him, he was here almost everyday now. He sat & opened his laptop, pretending to do something. But all he did was stare at Jacob, for hours sometimes. Imagining what it would be like to go & talk to him. However, Juteon could only imagine as he wasn't really social. He was barely able to speak up & rarely spoke his mind. Approaching someone else was something he could never do yet alone his crush? Not in a million years.

After a few weeks of this, Juyeon was headed to the cafe again on a lovely Tuesday. 4:37 pm. He was later than usual due to a small setback but nonetheless, Juyeon was here to see Jacob. He smiled as he approached the entrance, excited to see his crush. However, when Juyeon walked in, he didn't see Jacob. He approached the counter about to place his order but instead of a young male named Jacob at the counter, a girl with the nameplate Tynnifer was there. After ordering his usual & waiting a while, he began to realize Jacob was not there. Juyeon hesitantly walked to the counter & to asked about the whereabouts of Jacob. He wasn't very good with talking to others & he felt very awkward asking her. The kind girl explained that Jacob had taken the day off. She didn't know why but she said she remembered him mentioning that he might not able to work for the next few days. Juyeon thanked her & started to walk back to his seat. As he walked back, he heard the female employee & another employee whisper. "OMG Tynnifer! Why'd you tell him a few days? His date is only tonight!" "Whaa really? I thought he was going on a cruise with her." Juyeon nearly fainted hearing that. _A date? A cruise? A her?!!_ He realized that he never really knew if Jacob was even into guys & for all he knows, Jacob could be straight & he is on a date, or a cruise, or who the heck knows. 

A bit disappointed, Juyeon decided to just leave. He didn't know what to do & began to just walk around. He came to the realization that there wasn't really any hope for him & his crush & that he was just romanticizing the situation too much. Juyeon stared at the ground in despair. He continued to walk aimlessly for hours. Eventually, he noticed that the ground had become dark & when he looked up, he immediately noticed the sun had set a long time ago. When he looked around, Juyeon noticed that all the street lights were on & there were a bunch of signs lit up. However, all of it was unfamiliar to him. He did not recognize the street names nor did he recognize his surroundings. He was lost.

Juyeon pulled out his phone. 7:41 pm. He opened Google Maps & saw that he was pretty far away from his dorms. He then looked in his pocket to see if he had money. $3 & some change. With only a few bucks & almost no source of transportation, Juyeon panicked a bit. But Juyeon then realized he could take a bus. He looked on his phone for the next bus. The next bus would arrive at 7:45. _2 minutes from now_. Juyeon bolted as soon as he saw that, hoping to catch the bus in time. He ran like the wind while clenching onto his phone. He could see the bus stop only about a block away. _Almost there!_ Juyeon got closer & closer, he knew at this point that he would make. He was only a few feet away & he began to speed up until CRASH! Juyeon crashes into someone & they both fall to the floor. _Shit!_ Juyeon apologized & was about to continue his run when a familiar voice said something to him.

"Hey, I think I know you." said the young male. "I'm sorry?" Juyeon responded. "Aren't you the guy that orders a Vanilla Frap everyday at the Tours le Jour Cafe..?" _Frick! Don't tell me it's....._


End file.
